Thorns of a Rose
by BestYuriShips
Summary: Who knew that chasing after the one you love could hurt so much? Weiss, knowing she'll just get hurt, keeps holding on to the love in her heart even if she's just holding on to the Thorns of a Rose. Note: Characters not currently in the story will be added in future chapters WARNING: Story is yuri(girl-on-girl) based relationships and later chapters may include M sections
1. Chapter 1 - Sweet Desires

**Hi there! I've been away for a few years and recently got back onto the site and wow! I'm just thankful for everyone reading my first story. I know it was badly written and very rushed as a few of you pointed it out. I would like to tell you guys that the comments are well taken. This is why I'm breaking this story into different chapters yay! There are going to be points where the story becomes M and points where I ask you guys on how you want to proceed. I know it's against the guidelines (I know... I'm bad) but I want you guys to be a part of this story as much as possible, so we have to keep this on the down low ok? like shh... Just one last thank you for all the support I've received so far and if you guys want to read the first story then you can do so, but when it gets hard to read because it so bad then I would just close the story, I couldn't read it after all these years. Ok, I'll shut up now.**

After a long day of fighting Grimm and saving people, team RWBY was going to relax somewhere but… it seems they can't decide.

"Guys, let's go to Junior's club!"

"Didn't you get banned from there?"

"Yeah, but it's not my fault. They were carrying weapons… They wanted to fight!"

"Well… I for one would enjoy going to the opera"

"Nooooo…" Ruby and Yang complains

"W-well I wouldn't go to the opera with uncultured people like you anyway… How about we let Ruby decide? It is her turn after all"

Yang and Blake (who secretly wanted to go to the bookstore) tries to remember when was the last time Ruby chose where they wanted to go.

"Ok, I'm fine with that. What about you Blake?"

"Sure, I thought it was about time Ruby chose where we go"

"Yeah! Ok, I choose the sweet café!"

While Blake and Yang were reluctant to go to the sweet café that just seemed to be covered in sugar, top to bottom, Weiss just wanted the day to be over. And with that, they quickly head on over to the sweet café. When they got there, Yang ordered a chocolate smoothie, Blake and Weiss both ordered tea and as for Ruby, she chose the 'Crumbling Sweet Mountain'. Which is a mountain of ice cream covered in cookie crumbles with a thick layer of whipped cream sprinkled with chocolate chips and of course, the cherry on top.

"You guys are so boring" Ruby groaned

"Well, unlike you, we are mature enough to not order something too sweet" said Weiss proudly

"Hmph. I got no time to argue, I've got a mountain to conquer" says Ruby smiling with sparkles in her eyes about to eat her delicious treat and Weiss just smiles at the childish girl.

"So Ruby… How are 'things' with Oscar?" asked Yang teasingly and as she does so, Weiss' smile disappears at the mere mention of that name.

"Oscar? There's nothing happening between us" says Ruby blushing

Yang continues to tease Ruby, "Are you sure you don't want to ask him out? Or do you want us to?"

"Yang… stop teasing Ruby" says Weiss frustrated

"What? It's just harmless banter, right sis?"

"Right… banter…"

After that, they just start talking about their last mission and they try to laugh about it having almost losing their lives. With the mood lightened and team RWBY is joyful and happy again, they decide to head back to their dorm at Beacon.

When they got back, they all just wanted to sleep. They brushed their teeth, got into their pyjamas and got into their beds.

"Ok guys, I'm turning off the lights now" says Blake

"Does it make a difference to you? You know, because of your night vision?" Yang continues to make jokes which just caused the rest of team RWBY to sigh

As Blake turns the lights off, team RWBY quickly fell asleep except for one girl, Weiss, who had ulterior motives.

"Ruby? Are you asleep?"

"…"

"I guess so"

Weiss climbed up to Ruby's bed, which is on top of hers, and sat over Ruby.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I just can't fall asleep without doing this"

Weiss gently caresses Ruby's face and she starts to lean in closer. Her heart starts pounding harder, faster and louder, she grasps her chest hoping to calm her heart down. She stops right in front of Ruby's face, their lips almost touching, wondering if she was doing the wrong thing. But that didn't matter, her desire for Ruby is too strong to resist and the two people existing in her world right now is her and the beautiful girl in front of her. Reassured, she passionately and deeply kisses Ruby, she leans back.

"I love you, Ruby"

She leans back in and kisses slightly more aggressive this time. With every kiss, she feels more frustrated at Ruby for not seeing how much Weiss loves her and her kisses become more aggressive.

"Uhh… W-Weiss?" asks Ruby groggily

Before Ruby can come to her senses, Weiss immediately uses her semblance to create a Gravity-based Glyph. Ruby feels like she weighed more than an Ursa and she tries to escape using her semblance but it seems Weiss' desire to keep Ruby down was too powerful.

"W-"

Ruby tries speaking but it feels like the glyph is pushing the air out of her.

"Ruby… I'm sorry. Please forgive me" says Weiss, as tears began to run down her face

She gives one last passionate kiss as if it were the last one she'll ever give.

"This is your fault Ruby, you made me do this…"

Weiss takes Ruby's hand and places it on her chest.

"Can you feel it, Ruby? Can you feel how much my heart wants you? Can you feel how much my heart hurting by loving you? And you don't even see it…" Weiss says with a breaking voice

Feeling guilty, she releases Ruby from her glyph. How could she do this to the only girl she ever loved? And now Ruby might hate her for doing this.

"Weiss?"

Ruby reaches her hand out to the girl in front of her but Weiss slaps her hand away.

"I love you, Ruby…"

Weiss quickly jumps down from the bunk bed and runs away, but before she leaves the room Weiss casts glyphs around Ruby so she can't chase after her.

"Weiss wait!"

"Please don't leave me again…"

 **Hi... It's me again, so what do you guys think? It's not too rushed, is it? And this is where I ask you guys something for the future stories, are you guys cool with 4th wall breaks or should I just keep out of the story?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Searching for my Snow White

**Ok, so some of you might be confused about the timeline. The reason why I didn't do the set-up for the story is that I felt that it didn't fit.**

 **If you are not caught up with RWBY I suggest you skip the next paragraph to avoid spoilers**

But here's the timeline, the attack from Mountain Glenn led by Roman did not happen. The fall of beacon did happen. So Pyrrha and Ozpin really did die and Ozpin was reincarnated to Oscar, with that said Cinder Fall also gained the powers of the fall maiden and was damaged by Ruby's silver eyes because of her Grimm arm. But during the period of silence (the time skip at the end of volume 3), Beacon and the whole of Vale was quickly built up again and after the ice on the dragon Grimm melted, it fled to the mountains. The attack on Haven did occur as it did in the show, with the White Fang, Cinder Fall and Raven. So now Ruby has the relic of knowledge, however, this is where the timeline majorly splits, instead of heading to Atlas they headed back to Beacon because of relics. Now I don't know which relic Beacon has so… I get to choose yay! Keep in mind that the world "state" in volume 6 will affect this storyline. So what that means is, the relic of knowledge will always have been at Haven and the spring maiden will always be Raven, so if other maidens and/or relics are found then I can't change it unless I write about it first. What "unless I write about it first" means is if I choose the relic of destruction to be at Beacon and a few episodes later it is found that the relic of destruction was at Atlas, the relic of destruction will stay at Beacon and I'll just choose another relic for Atlas.

 **With that out of the way, let's begin this chapter. This story will be told in Ruby's perspective, because reasons.** ** _Italics_** **mean thoughts.**

 _Well, you must be wondering why I didn't chase after Weiss. Her glyphs… they were stronger than usual. It looks like she didn't want me chasing after her; it feels like she… didn't want me… I mean, how could she? How could she love a coward who couldn't be true to their own feelings? I love her and she loves me, at least a little bit. So how did things become like this? I have to find her and tell her I love her_

"Ruby…? Where are you going so early in the morning?"

"Yang, I have to find her…" I said as my eyes were tearing up

Yang saw that Weiss is not in her bed and that I was about to cry, Yang quickly walks over and gives me a warm hug.

"It's ok Ruby, I'm sure we'll find Weiss. What happened anyway?"

"…"

 _"_ It's ok if you don't want to tell me because it's something you can't tell me right? Let's try searching the school grounds and see if anyone saw her last night _"_

I nodded my head. It's amazing how easily Yang can just read me, I guess after knowing me for so long it's not that surprising she knows what I'm thinking. But still… And with that, Yang and I headed off to ask people if they have seen Weiss.

Though most of the students and teachers were asleep at that time, I still felt optimistic that someone had to have seen Weiss leave Beacon because Beacon was the type of place where at least one person will see you even if you sneak at night. However, person after person, it looks like no one has seen Weiss leave, even the faunus who have night vision was clueless.

"Ruby… It's hopeless. We searched every inch of this school and asked hundreds of people and still no leads"

"Then we search outside of the school"

"Are you going to search every corner of Vale!?"

"I have to… I just have to…"

"Fine… Let's take bumblebee so it'll be faster"

We quickly got on Yang's bike and headed out to Vale. We first searched all of the places Weiss likes to go to, we searched the theatre, dust shops and all the fancy dress shops and still no sign of Weiss

 _Weiss… Where are you?_

Next, we searched all the places that I love to go to because I hope that she still thinks about me. First the sweet shop, actually that's pretty much it. But as I already guessed, she wouldn't be there. Yang and I just decided to ride around Vale and hope that we just bump into her, seems like a long shot but at this point, I'm willing to do anything just to find her.

Hours went by since we started the search for my snowflake and it's already sunset. I could tell that Yang was tired and I was on the verge of giving up. We eventually stopped at the border of Vale to rest.

"Ruby, I think we should just report this. This is not the job for a couple of students, it's best to leave it to the authorities or even huntsmen and huntresses"

"Yang…? Do you think she's okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine, but what about you? Are you okay?"

"I will be… once we find her"

"Hey, Ruby... I noticed it for a while now but you haven't been using Weiss' name when you're talking about her"

"W-w…"

I tried saying her name but as soon as I try, my eyes begin tearing up because I think about her every time and it hurts not being by her side. Why couldn't I just say I loved her instead of tricking her every single night? How could a coward like me even say her name?

"Ruby? Are you o-"

"What's that?"

In the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar white fabric. I walked over to it and picked it up. This is our lead, it's a fabric torn from Weiss' ribbon that wrapped around her waist. I held it close to my chest as if I were hugging Weiss.

"Ruby? What is it?"

"It's her ribbon…"

"Weiss? How do you even know it's hers?"

"I can't explain it but I just know"

"If we found it here then do you think she went out there?"

"If she did then I'll search out there too"

"But that's the way to Mountain Glenn!? It's too dangerous out there; let's just leave it to the huntsmen and huntresses"

"That's why I have to go out there. I have to. She could be in danger, she could die not knowing that I-"

"You what?"

I quickly remembered that I haven't told my feelings about Weiss to Yang and almost slipped up

"Please Yang, I have to go out there"

"…Sure, but we have to go in the morning. It's dangerous to go there at night plus you and I are tired, so let's stay at the nearest inn and I'll promise that we'll go as soon as dawn"

"Okay"

I felt more optimistic than ever, at last, I found something that will lead me to Weiss. So Yang and I headed to the nearest inn to rest for the journey tomorrow

 **So… there goes another chapter. I would just like to thank you for reading and hope that you're looking forward to the next chapter. Allow me to reiterate what I said in the spoilers paragraph, this story will run alongside volume 6 of RWBY. But, it will be done in a way that it doesn't spoil RWBY for people who aren't caught up, the story will basically seem like they're all ideas from my head and those who are caught up will know which parts of volume 6 I used.**

 **Again passing the question to you, what do you think?**


End file.
